Trust
by Cleveland Rock
Summary: You need a way to calm your nerves when your job involves managing an inherently violent and selfish species. Introducing the latest shamefully erotic fan fiction of a children's video game from critically acclaimed author Cleveland Rock.
1. Chapter 1

The goddess of light, Palutena, threw her staff onto the floor of her throne room, letting out a painful yell. Upon hearing this, her angel, Pit, rushed into the room.

"Are you OK, Lady Palutena?" he asked, picking up her staff for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I startled you, Pit," she responded. "I'm just having a hard time with the humans again."

"What have they done now?" asked Pit.

Palutena explained, "Remember that territory the humans were fighting over a week ago? The goddess of nature, Viridi, decided to create more land to settle the dispute. That worked for the past week, but now the humans are fighting over the new land!"

"Ouch," responded Pit. "It must really be stressful trying to give peace to such a greedy species."

Palutena slumped in her throne and held her face in her hands. "It really is!" she moaned. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's worth fighting for these humans. It's like they don't want to be helped!"

"That's not true," said Pit. "When you come to their aid, they look up to the sky and cheer your name. When you're not around to save them, they beg and plead for your help."

Palutena thought about this. "So, what you're saying is, they _do_ want my help, but they're just so reliant on it."

"That's what I think," said Pit. "Personally, without you, I'm worthless. I can't even fly without you. Without you, I'd just be stuck in one spot, unable to go anywhere or do anything."

"You're right," she said. "Without me, you'd be so desperate for a purpose that you might try to find one in material possessions, or conquering others."

This interested Pit. "Are you saying the reason humans are the way they are is that…?"

"I'm a lousy goddess," sobbed Palutena.

"No! Never! Not at all!" exclaimed Pit. "Everyone loves you! You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to this planet!"

"That's a lie," she said. "Haven't you listened to them? Some of them are outright convinced I don't exist, because they never see me. Are my effects on the world really so miniscule that they don't even realize I'm causing them?" Palutena turned her head away from Pit and cried into her arm. "**I hate my job so much!**"

Pit walked to the side of her throne and wrapped his arms around her. "You need a break, Lady Palutena." He put his head on her shoulder and held her tightly until she stopped crying.

"Hey, I know what you need," said Pit with a smile. He got down on his knees in front of her.

Palutena sniffled and looked puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," he said. "I'm your servant, and I'm here to do my job." He took off her shoes and began massaging one of her feet. "How does that feel?"

"Pit, I appreciate your willingness to help, but I don't think I need a foot massage right now," she said.

"Don't be silly," he smiled. "Everyone could use a foot massage." He began rubbing both feet at the same time.

"Ooh," she moaned. "Actually, it feels really good when you use both of your thumbs like that."

Pit smiled some more. "Who has two thumbs and likes foot massages?"

"Everyone with two thumbs!" she laughed.

"Just close your eyes and take deep breaths," said Pit. When she obliged, Pit leaned in a bit closer and sniffed. "Even her feet smell beautiful," he thought.

"What was that?" said Palutena, sensing his sniff and opening her eyes.

"Nothing. Just relax. Close your eyes. Take deep breaths," he repeated.

This time, she kept one of her eyelids partially open and witnessed him kissing one of her feet. She just closed her eyes, smiled, and said nothing; she took pleasure in having an angel on his knees and kissing her feet without even being asked.

"Could you get my ankles, too?" requested Palutena.

"I'm getting there," said Pit, moving his hands upward. "You're really beginning to like this, aren't you?"

"Very much," she said with a sigh of relief, wiping the remaining tears off her face.

Slowly, he worked his way even farther up, stroking her calves one at a time. He was so happily amazed that she allowed him to get that far.

"Thank you, Pit," said Palutena.

"No, thank _you_, Lady Palutena," replied Pit. "Anything I can do for you is my pleasure." He stood up, feeling accomplished.

"Huh? Where are you going?" asked a worried Palutena. "You're not finished, are you?"

Pit, looking shocked, replied, "You mean you want me to go even _higher_? But to go any higher than your knees, I'd have to–"


	2. Chapter 2

Pit returned to his knees, but not on purpose; after hearing that, he simply couldn't stand any longer. He was so happy.

He draped her dress over the back of his head and turned his attention to her left thigh. It was a surprisingly big thigh; for such a skinny goddess, she had very wide hips. He massaged her thighs with his two hands, being especially careful not to offend his goddess by touching anything she wouldn't want touched.

"You're good at this, Pit," she said. "Keep going, a little bit higher."

"Higher?" Pit yelped, his voice cracking.

Palutena chuckled. "For such a devoted servant, you sure are bad at taking orders."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Palutena," Pit said, not understanding that she was kidding. "If you want it higher, you've got it."

His hands were now rubbing her hips and her pelvic region. He felt so dirty, as if he was grabbing her butt. This whole time, he had been averting his eyes, feeling unworthy to look up at her; but he was beginning to wonder exactly where his hands were, so he looked up. She was wearing a lace thong, white like her dress. She truly was a goddess, he thought silently. He licked his lips and took a big whiff while he was down there; it may be his only chance to be that close to her, he thought.

Pit peeked his head out from under her. "Lady Palutena," he yelled up at her, as if she was at the top of a long staircase, "I don't know where to go from here."

"I know exactly where to go," she smiled. "To the hot spring!"

"Hot spring?" As usual, the phrase sent Pit springing into action. "That's a _great_ idea, Lady Palutena! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" With childlike enthusiasm, he darted off in the right direction, returning shortly after to grab Palutena's hand and drag her along with him.

After darting through the corridors of Palutena's temple for all of three seconds, the two reached the hot spring.

"Don't even think about doing a cannonball again, Pit," warned Palutena. "Remember, it's only about two feet deep."

"My butt's learned that lesson already," said Pit. "Besides, the goddess always goes first."

"How very chivalrous of you," smiled Palutena. She carefully took off her clothes and hung them on the nearby rack.

"L–L–L–L–" stuttered Pit, once again averting his eyes as if he was trying not to stare into the sun. "Lady Palutena! What are you doing? You're going in… naked?"

"Well, _duh_!" mocked the goddess. "How did you _think_ you were giving me a massage?"

Pit was so focused on the hot spring that he had completely forgotten about the massage. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you're… and I'm…"

"We're both adults, Pit. I think we can handle seeing each other naked," she said with a grin.

"What do you mean, '_each other_'? You mean I have to–" stammered Pit. He was rendered speechless once Palutena had finished taking off her clothes and getting in the water.

"Come on in, Pit," seduced Palutena. "Don't you want to be refreshed by the nice… warm… steamy hot spring? Surely, you need to relax after such a rough day."


	3. Chapter 3

"But, Lady Palutena," worried Pit, "what about the Angels' Code of Conduct? It clearly says that I have to always be dressed and prepared for–"

Palutena interrupted, "Who do you think _wrote_ the Angels' Code of Conduct?" She chuckled. "It says you have to be dressed and prepared _for my command_."

Pit gulped, took a deep breath, and took off his clothes, quickly thrusting his body under the water so she wouldn't see it. "It's been so long since I've been like this. I don't feel comfortable at all."

"Listen to yourself," said Palutena. "Uncomfortable? In a hot spring? It's like I don't even know you anymore. I have to be honest; I'm a little disappointed in you."

"Disappointed?" yelped Pit, nearly having a panic attack. "Disappointed in _me_?"

Palutena feigned sadness. "I really thought you were ready for this. I know what you do when you're alone. You even tried to sniff my panties earlier… while I was still wearing them, no less."

"How did you know about that?" Pit freaked out and dipped his head underwater, as if he could hide from her.

Palutena pulled him back above water. "It really is adorable how often you forget that I can see all. I know you're not as innocent as you'd like me to believe you are. Even a human could see that."

Pit was so scared. He was beginning to feel thankful that the hot spring water had a golden glow to it, as he felt like he could lose his urinary continence at any moment. "I'm so sorry. No angel should think the things I do. I've failed you."

"Pit, you can be such an imbecile," scoffed Palutena as she scooted over to his side of the spring. "Do you think I take just _anybody_ out to dinner with me? Do you see me having a personal relationship with any of my Centurions like I do with you? And haven't you ever wondered why a goddess like me would put up with your thick skull? The way you're always saying 'I'm finished!' whenever you lose a battle? How you're the only member of my army who can't fly without my help? How you're always freaking out all the time? Why would I appoint _you_, of all my servants, to be captain of my guard?"

Pit felt even more like a failure after hearing all this. "Why _do_ you give me such special treatment?"

"Because I trust you," she explained. "You're the only person in this entire universe I can trust with my kind of power. You're the only one who wouldn't hurt me or take advantage of me for any profit or gain whatsoever. You're not like those humans. Everyone's in it for something. You're in it for me."

"Lady Palutena," said Pit, as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I never knew you trusted me so much. Now that I know, maybe I can stop being so afraid of what you think of me."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Palutena. Pit grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Palutena rolled over onto her front, her breasts pushing against the side of the spring. Pit pushed her long hair aside and began rubbing her bare back.

"That's a good boy, Pet… I mean Pit." sighed Palutena. Pit sighed with glee; even with Palutena treating him like he was worthy of being her equal, he was pleased to be her subordinate. It felt dirty to enjoy playing the role of the submissive little boy, but he wasn't ashamed to be dirty anymore.

He moved to her side so he could rub her back and kiss her on the neck at the same time.

"Oh, Pit," she moaned. "I'm so glad I finally got you to open up, even if it's adorable how shy you can be."

She rolled over on her back. "I think it's time for you to do my front." Pit reacted in shock, but quickly suppressed it, for her. Pit rubbed her abdomen and around her belly button, making her playfully splash him with water. "Not _there_! You know what I mean, silly."

Looking confused, since this was his first time, he grabbed her breasts. "Not so hard!" she responded. "Just massage them." He happily obliged, and he enjoyed stroking her big, soft tits.

"This is really turning me on," she moaned. "I don't know how much longer I can wait until you–" In mid-sentence, Pit surprised Palutena by shoving two fingers inside her pussy. "Ah, Pit! Good boy!" she cried.

Pit sucked on her breasts as he continued fingering her. Her neatly trimmed patch of natural green pubic hair bulged slightly as his fingers went in and out. "Your fingers are so small," she said. He put in a third finger and tried to stretch her pussy out as much as possible. "Yes! That's so much better! I always knew you'd be good at this."

"Always?" he asked. "You mean you always knew we'd end up like this?"

"Not so much 'knew'," she moaned between heavy breaths, "but 'hoped'."

They stared into each other's eyes until a seemingly magnetic force brought their lips together. Their tongues and their thoughts mixed together in their heads. They felt more united than ever.

"Okay, Pit," said Palutena after breaking the lip-lock and gasping for air. "Your erection has been poking me in the side for too long. It's time for you to receive the divine touch."

"You mean it gets better than this?" asked the naive little angel.

"Why don't you lie down and find out?" whispered the goddess.


	5. Chapter 5

Pit lied on his back, his arms and his wings stretching outside the hot spring, the tip of his uncircumcised, untouched cock reaching the top of the water. She grabbed a waterproof condom from a box she kept hidden in the room and rolled it onto his cock, slowly stroking, sucking, and licking in the process. Plunging her head into the water, she sucked one of his balls and gave it a good kiss before emerging and standing up. Finally, facing her angel, she straddled him, guiding his member into her tight pussy.

"It feels fantastic, Lady Palutena," sighed Pit.

She rode him up and down, with her thick butt-cheeks slapping the water, making a rippling splash that felt so good on his balls.

"Um, as much as I love gazing into your beautiful green eyes and your perfect breasts," said Pit, drooling a little more with each word, "I'd love it if you could turn around for a while."

"Oh? Why's that?" asked the intrigued Palutena.

"I've always admired your wide hips. I bet they'd look even better from behind," he admitted. She turned around for him and leaned forward. He immediately grabbed her ass.

"I thought it was my hips you were admiring," she smirked.

"Y–Yes, those too," he said nervously.

The two were sweating pretty heavily, mostly due to the heat of the hot spring. It wasn't obvious, as they were already soaking wet from head to toe from the water and steam. Palutena's absurdly long, green hair, which stretched beyond her knees, was feeling very heavy and tiring to hold up due to the water it had absorbed.

"Pit, I'm about to cum!" she yelled. "Maybe we should stop!"

"Please, no," Pit protested. "I've waited for this my whole life. Please don't make me wait any longer!"

She pressed on, sliding her pussy from the head of Pit's cock all the way down to his balls. She took it as hard as she could, now leaning back with Pit tugging on her arms.

"I can feel it! I can feel you hitting my spot!" yelled Palutena, her voice raising in pitch.

"Then don't stop! Keep it right there until you cum!" he yelled back. "Close your eyes and think of me! I want to be all that's in your mind when I make you cum!"

"Okay! Ah! Here it comes!" He felt her pussy tighten around his cock as she yelled out. He tried his best to make it last as long as possible.

"Pit! Oh, yes! **Aaaaah!**" she yelled.

"Please, louder!" he commanded, almost forgetting he was addressing his goddess.

"**AAAHH!**" she obliged. With her volume, he could almost feel her pleasure. The louder she got, the more powerful he felt. Pleasing his goddess made him feel better than anything he had ever experienced. Suddenly, he didn't feel so worthless anymore. He had found his purpose: to make his goddess happy, no matter what that meant. Both literally and figuratively, Pit was in heaven at this moment.

As she cooled down, she climbed off of Pit and plopped down beside him.

"That was perfect," Pit cheered, nearly sobbing with joy.

"We're not finished yet, Angel Boy," she whispered in his ear. "There's a little divine power I have that I've been saving for just the right occasion."


	6. Chapter 6

Pit knew he was in for something intense far beyond anything anyone had ever experienced as she took off his condom and began rubbing his cock with her tits.

"This feels amazing, Lady Palutena," he proclaimed, "but what does this have to do with a divine power?"

"You'll see. Not yet, but you'll see," she assured him. "Just let me know when you're going to cum."

He tilted his head back and took a deep breath of the steam filling the room. It felt so good to have her big, soft breasts swish around the water, sliding on his cock. It was only a matter of time before he felt the climax begin to build up.

"I'm cumming, Lady Palutena!" he warned.

"Well then," she said slyly. "It's time."

"Time for wh–?" Before he could finish his sentence, a green light enveloped his penis. The light spread to his whole body before fading away.

Suddenly, it hit him all at once. The intense pleasure filled his entire body. He bit his lower lip and dug his fingernails into the floor. It was more intense and lasted far longer than he had ever experienced on his own.

"**Why won't it stop?**" he yelled.

"I can only keep this up for 60 seconds, so enjoy it while it lasts," she explained.

"**60 seconds?**" he screamed. He had no idea until now just how torturous an orgasm could be. "**I can't handle this, Lady Palutena!**" His screams were hard to understand.

"30 more seconds," she said.

"**Fuck! Oh fuck! It hurts!**" he cried out. He had never used such language before, and he was especially ashamed to be using it in front of his goddess. He couldn't even remember where he learned that word, but it never seemed so appropriate to him.

"15 seconds!" she smiled.

"**No! Noooo! …Yeeeees!**" Pit couldn't make up his mind about how he felt anymore. It was all such a mixture of good and bad, as if every muscle in his body was expanding and contracting at the same time.

"5 more seconds, Pit!" Palutena tried to say with her mouth wide open and her tits still caressing his cock.

"**Lady Palutena, I–**" His sentence was interrupted by a volcanic eruption of cum in completely unnatural amounts that covered Palutena's face and breasts, dribbling down his cock. He felt his warm cum drip down his balls and into the water.

Every muscle in his body went limp and he could barely move. He felt like he could drown in the hot spring at that point.

"…love you," he said, finally completing his sentence. "L–love you, Lady…"

Palutena giggled. "I love you so much, Pit." She wiggled her way to his side and cuddled him. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Any–Anything for… Lady…" he mumbled. "Love you."

"Is that all you can say?" she laughed. "No victory song? No breaking the fourth wall? No witty one-liner?"

"Give me… a minute… to think of one." he panted. He took quick, deep breaths and finally managed to wake himself up from the hypnotic euphoria.

"I think you set the intensity level too high," he smiled. "I'm finished!"


End file.
